Drowning in Flames
by Jaded Gossamer
Summary: A fun one-shot Rei/Kai fluff ahead. Passion is like fire, it dominates, it spreads, it burns, it's hot. Rei and Kai learn what it's like not only when the sparks fly, but what happens when the sparks catch and set aflame a roaring fire.


Hey hey, it's Jade. You know Jade right? The girl everyone tries to ignore. I decided to stop being lazy and write something. This really has no plot; I just decided to write fluff. It's quite the rarity too. All my friends know me for writing stories that revolve around pain, death, destruction and anything along the lines of the three words. I have a Ph.D. in Pain and a Masters in Disasters. But you know what? I said "what the hell, I'll write fluff for my first fic on ff.net." and thus this fluffy fic with Rei/Kai began. And if it's horrible, well, what else can you expect from me. So without Further ado, here's my first fic:

**__**

Drowning in Flames

Why is it, that no matter how hard I try, my thoughts always end up back to you? I've never been one that just looked at image, but yet, I can't help myself from reminiscing in your every perfect detail. I've watched you so much in your sleep, that I can draw you to utter perfection in my thoughts. 

I remember you from your every curve in your build - the slender wiry form with flawless porcelain skin making you seem like you have a glow from top to bottom. I remember your hair, that rich shade of midnight blue in the back, to the slate grey in the front, all of it finer than the finest silk thread. All of that desirable hair to frame an equally desirable face. Your always taunt face ready to point out every mistake through harsh careless words, yet do you have any idea how beautiful you are, even when you're at your peak of anger? Your eyes, those depthless windows of mahogany hold a story of their very own. The window always sealed, hiding what's inside from every emotion to thought. But I've seen a moment, even if so small, where you let me take a peak, as if to tease me, through the windows- I'll never forget what I saw. You hold more feelings than you like to believe, and though some of my questions were answered, hundreds more arose. You're such an enigma. Those sapphire triangles like tiger strips on your cheeks just add to your mysterious charm. 

Your face now holds a childish charm, as you lie asleep upon my bed. You seem content, and so unlike the teen that everyone knows you as- everyone but me. You try to hide your true self from me, afraid that I fell in love with the stoic leader who's strong and perfect. But that's not why I love you, I love you for who you are, what you are, I just love you. It sounds so foolish like that, some over used line in a romance tale. But it's the truth. And even if you're not perfect, that's okay, because no matter what mistakes you make, no matter how badly you screw up, I'll be there for you. I don't care how perfect you seem in other people's eye, because you're just perfect for me. 

I stroke your cheek slowly, eyeing the love bite I left on your neck. I remember you flushing slightly, yet cutely after I gave you that. And all I did was flash my twin fangs at you in a grin. Being with you tonight was great. You were shy but we both seemed to lose are tops and are both wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms now. Hopefully in the future you'll be comfortable around me enough that you won't hesitate. It seemed before you could do anything but live. You may be able to survive in the harshest of environments, endure blow after blow of abuse- but you can't seem to live to life's full purpose. To live is to feel, and I know that you were taught not too. You were taught to be perfect. It meant so much to me when you let yourself love, and me of all people. You defied everything you were taught growing up, just for me. Being world champion is great, but you made this great. The strong burning emotions fuelling this attraction never weakens, only burns stronger and brighter every rotation of the earth. You're the sun, the star I revolve around. I need you, more than I need myself.

Your eyes creak open, those eyes that I love to stare into. I blink in confusion, the window's open; you're letting me see you. I see the love you hold for me in your eyes, and I'm touched beyond words. You smile one of your rare smiles at me, just for me. You slink an arm out from under the sheets only to twine your fingers into my hair at the back of my head. I'm stunned; I've always had to be the one that comes to you. You would return my actions willing but nervously before, but still, you're turning to me. And in a gentle loving gesture you pull my head towards yours to kiss me. You kiss me lovingly and gently. Your other arm comes up to trace feather light, entrancing designs on my back with the tips of your strong hands. I move my arms to tighten my hold around you and hold you closer to me. 

It seemed that your body must've been a dry timbre when you started to kiss me. It seemed that you were the dry timbre mind, body and soul, and that simple gesture in which I held you closer was a spark. And you know what happens when sparks fly. Because in the next moment, having no warning at all (not that I minded), you intensified the kiss turning it from slow, loving, and lingering to one full of heated passion- from which you let the fiery phoenix let loose and consume you. Your hand entwined in my hair was holding my head in an iron grip so that I don't think it was physically possible to be closer to you. Your hand that traced soothing sketches on my back as well held me so tightly I was right against your warm, lustful body. Your legs laced and spiralled around mine, I don't think you could fit a hair between our bodies at this point. Your lips leaving a fiery pleasurable sensation on mine, and I can feel myself being taken over by the fire from you. You force your tongue into my mouth, plunging in like a suction leaving me utterly breathless. I groan in bliss as I can feel this ecstasy flood into my brain.

That moan seemed to be like adding gallons of gasoline to the already burning fire, scorching, licking, seeking power and dominance over all other life forces. I don't know how it happened, but you were suddenly on top of me, pinning me down hard against the mattress. You straddled my waist, your powerful hands were pinning my wrists above my head as you continued the enjoyable assault against my mouth. But it didn't stop there. Your lips traveled from mine to my neck, and than sucking and kissing your way along my jaw bone. Wherever your lips touched seemed to scream bliss along my skin. You stopped as you reached the hollow behind my ear, caressing it with your sensual lips and tongue. And as I discovered, I was a sucker for that spot. 

The passionate fire in me rises, giving me more strength. I manage to free my arms from you to hold them around your torso. I found that I needed something to hold onto at this point. You nibble at my ear, teasing it with your tongue, letting it scorch fire down my neck as you let it continue to taunt me there. I want your lips on mine, and I think you know it too, which is why than proceeded to let your mouth travel anywhere but there! You nipped at my collar bone, letting your tongue loll out and you continued to my shoulder before traveling down my chest. My hands moved from your toned back to your head, my hands each entangled in a fistful of your silky hair.

You decide to halt with the taunts and come back to my welcoming lips. I feel the flames in me start to consume me as they did you. I kiss you back equally hard, even more so. Its trait of dominance starts to fill me, and I rotate quickly so it is I pinning you and not the other way around. Your erotic caresses bring forth sensations I didn't know I had. Tingles in my whole body, every second I'm touching you. If this is what it feels like to let the fire take me, maybe now I'll let it take over me wholly. 

And the lascivious conflagration devoured me…

~End~

Wow, anyone who read this, I'm sure you're happy that's over and done with. I'm thinking of maybe writing another beyblade story soon, but I'm not sure. Right now I'm suffocating and choking on my own fiery fluff. And anyone who wants to know, no, I'm not on crack, I've just had too much caffeine in my life that it's affecting my brain, which led to this really weird story. The only thing stopping me from deleting this story now and letting its existence never be known is because this 'story' has things I like. Kai, Rei, Fire, and though I don't admit it often, it has fluff. I think it's adorable when two guys are making out, and they're actually in a room so you don't have to yell at them to "get a room!", and yeah. So anyways, constructive feedback is what I ask for, I'm not my biggest fan and would love if someone out there could help me improve. And why I compared fire and passion this whole story…I really don't know, but hey, they both spread, consume and lets face it, they're both hot. ^_-

Sincerely

Jade


End file.
